The New Hero
by InterestingIndeed
Summary: An unknown force brings the clans ever closer to destruction. All the drama and paranoia that has been swept up all these years is finally being released. When no hope remains the clans have only one choice: to turn to a New Hero, but who is this hero? Read on as the fur starts flying and the claws come out.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Blazepaw!"

Blazepaw turned to see the impatient as ever Frostpaw. She was waiting for him to finish up his vole so they could go hunting together. Blazepaw finished his last few bites and went to join her.

"Why do you always take so long to eat?" She asked him.

"At least I savor my food," Blazepaw grumbled. Why'd did he have to get stuck with Frostpaw? Any cat but her! Going hunting with her was like trying to pull a giant thorn out of your paw. "You just hork it down." Frostpaw sniffed at the remark but made no comment.

"Let's just get on with it." She meowed as she exited camp. "I want to make the suffering short and sweet this time." Frostpaw was nastier than usual today, but Blazepaw was determined not to let her ruin his day, especially since he was going to be tested today.

He tasted the air. The trees, stirring from their leafbare slumber, whispered songs of new leaf in the wind, their new leaves gently swaying in the air of sunrise. Blazepaw loved the scent of the forest. It reminded him of the freedom he had as an apprentice. As a kit, he'd been shut-up inside the nursery with no cat but nasty Frostpaw and her much more pleasant sister, Dawnpaw, to play with. There was another litter but they were younger than Blazepaw. Now the litter was ready to be apprenticed.

He was glad he was an apprentice, even if he had to put up with dumb old Frostpaw and her nastiness.

"I smell squirrel." Frostpaw remarked. Blazepaw did too. "Do you smell something weird?"

Blazepaw gave the air another taste. There was something odd, but at the smell of fresh prey Blazepaw's mouh watered.

"Probably just some crowfood some-cat forgot to retrieve." Blazepaw meowed dismissing his gut feelings that something was wrong. Frostpaw gave the air another taste.

"Maybe," She meowed hestitantly, but after giving the air another quick taste she too seemed to perk up at the smell of fresh squirrel. "We're losing that squirrel, you know. I'm going to catch the most fresh-kill today!"

"Yeah right!" Blazepaw taunted.

"Are you challenging me?" Frostpaw meowed. A small twinkle of determination gleamed in her eye.

"You bet I am!" Blazepaw meowed. If there was one thing that kept Frostpaw from being so nasty it was competition.

After a vigorous hunting session they returned with their mouths full of fresh-kill. They'd ended up in a tie with 3 pieces each. Blazepaw was happy it was a tie. If Frostpaw had won she'd have gloated all day but if she'd have lost she would've sulked all day. Even though Blazepaw had really wanted to beat Frostpaw tying was a great compromise.

"I see your hunt was successful," Whitestar purred. Blazepaw and Frostpaw glowed with pride. Praise from their leader was rare. "You can each choose one piece and go see your mentors."

After placing his kill he carefully chose a vole. Voles were his favorite type of fresh-kill. He wanted to fuel up before being tested to become a warrior on his favorite meal. For some reason it was important to him that what could be one of his final meals be a vole.

"Are you done yet?" Frostpaw meowed impatiently. She was licking her mouth after wolfing down a mouse. Blazepaw sighed as he finished up his vole. Truth be told, this time Blazepaw was impatient too. He wanted to get tested to become a warrior just as much-if not more- than Frostpaw.

Breezepelt, Finchwing, Riverheart, and Whitestar were waiting by the exit of camp.

"Here they are." Riverheart meowed. Riverheart was a slender dark brown tabby tom with eyes like the sky. He was Dawnpaw's mentor. "Now just for Dawnpaw to come back from Mapleleaf. She fell into a nasty thorn bush and Mapleleaf is treating her now."

"Is she okay?" Blazepaw asked.

"Last I saw her she was," Riverheart reassured him.

"Sorry I am late," Dawnpaw padded up beside Blazepaw. Dawnpaw was a beaitiful tortishell with soft amber eyes. "I am ready now. Mapleleaf said so."

"You're fine," Whitestar meowed. "Now, for your assessment Finchwing, Breezepelt, Riverheart, and I will-"

"You mean you're watching us too?!" Frostpaw exclaimed, she stood up so fast it was like she'd sat on a sharp thorn.

"Well, I don't see why not," The White warrior meowed. "After all, I do take great pride in the upbringing of our young warriors."

Frostpaw, for the first time ever, seemed nervous. Dawnpaw seemed unfazed. She may have been told about it in advance.

"Anyway for your assessment your job is to go on patrol," Whitestar continued. "You will be reassessing our borders and making sure our senior warriors didn't, well, miss anything earlier." The pause in Whitestar's voice made Blazepaw wonder what exactly he ment by miss something. "Report back here when you're done. I expect some good results!"

Breezepelt gave Blazepaw a small nuzzle of good luck. "Make me proud," The red tabby meowed softly in his ear. She always smelt like fresh catmint and had been an encouraging and kind mentor. However she never went soft on Blazepaw. From sunrise to its set she would push Blazepaw. Making him do the same moves over and over again, praising him when he got it right, paitent with him when he got it wrong.

Blazepaw could feel his heart pounding through his chest. He was nervous. He wondered if Breezepelt could feel it too. If she did, she didn't make any remark or action about it.

After Frostpaw and Dawnpaw had finished up they left camp and began the patrol. Blazepaw thought his heart was going to explode through his chest.

"I am so nervous," Dawnpaw commented. "I've never been more nervous about anything in my life."

Blazepaw nodded. "Me too, then again, I haven't lived long enough to be nervous about much," Except when I'm around you, he added silently. Dawnpaw let out a mrow of laughter. Her laugh gentle upon Blazepaw's ears. He held back a contented purr.

"If we don't pay attention we'll never be warriors!" Frostpaw hissed angrily. Her eyes like thorns into Blazepaw's heart. Was she ever satisfied with others? He couldn't imagine being her sister. Dawnpaw was always so patient, so kind to her sharp tounged sister.

"Relax, Frostpaw," Dawnpaw mewed softly. "Even warriors can share a good laugh. No need to snap at us."

Frostpaw just gave her a look that suggested she was considering slashing at Dawnpaw's throat then and there before turning away.

Blazepaw sighed. Frostpaw was right, they did need to start paying attention. He gave the air a taste. There it was, that strange smell, once again in the air. Only this time the scent was fresher, and tainted with blood. He gave it another sniff and was about to alert the others when Frostpaw's yowl interupted his thoughts.

The white apprentice was staring above Blazepaw with obvious horror in her eyes. Dawnpaw crouched beside her. What was going on?

"Behind you," Dawnpaw managed. Her normally soft voice was little more than a squeak filled with fear. Blazepaw turned to see a fox glaring right back at him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do plan on redoing a few of my earlier chapters but that remains to be seen. Right now my schedule barely permits to post as it is. So this is just a warning that if you come back and the chapter is completely redone you'll know why! ;D Happy reading! Reviews on how I can improve are always appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The fox glowered at Blazepaw, its hackles raised and its teeth barred in a yellow fanged snarl. Its breath smelt like crowfood. The way it glared at Blazepaw ment he was only seconds away from becoming its next meal. Without warning, it lunged. Blazepaw, not wanting to get eaten, jumped out of the way. Somehow he managed to pull himself together to run with Frostpaw and Dawnpaw.

"If this was something the dawn patrol missed I am going to kill that white peice of fox dung!" Frostpaw yowled. Blazepaw let her words sink in. Had their mentors left this as a test? Didn't they know that, as apprentices, a fox would most likely kill them? What kind of screwed up mind would use a fox for assessments?

"I don't think Whitestar would put us in mortal peril for an assessment!" Blazepaw gasped. They'd only been running for a few moments and already he was out of breath. Maybe they should add running for long distances at top speeds to avoid getting eaten as a skill that every warrior should learn. If Blazepaw ever became ThunderClan leader he'd add that to the training of warriors, that is, if he survived this.

"We need to get back to the camp!" Dawnpaw yowled back. Unfortunately the fox chasing them was blocking the fastest way back.

They'd have to either try and find an alternative root back to camp and pray to StarClan they'd make it or fight back. Blazepaw began racking his brain. Hadn't Breezepelt been telling him about foxes once? Something about their weak points. Was it eyes? Blazepaw wasn't sure but it was his best bet at weakening the fox.

"Dawnpaw! Frostpaw!" He meowed quickly. "If we turn around quickly and try to land a hit on it we might stand a chance!"

"Are you crazy?" Frostpaw yowled.

"Blazepaw is right!" Dawnpaw yowled back. "If we keep running we'll get worn out to quickly. Our best chance of survival is to stand and fight and hope for an opening back to camp!"

"Aim for the eyes!" Blazepaw meowed. "Swerve and jump on three, one… two… three!"

The trio swerved as one and leaped into the air in a single in sync movement. They slashed at the fox. The fox managed to swipe away Blazepaw and Dawnpaw but was unable to block Frostpaw's swipe to his nose. The tangy scent of fresh blood filled Blazepaw's nostrils as he and Dawnpaw crashed into a tree trunk.

For a moment, Blazepaw was dazed. He'd taken the full force of the blow into the tree. He gasped for air trying desperately regain control over his mind. Dawnpaw. Where was Dawnpaw? He looked to his right to see Dawnpaw lying motionless in the grass.

Panic was setting in. His head pounded and his heart stopped. No, she couldnt be dead. No, don't let her be dead. Please StarClan let Dawnpaw be alive!

Suddenly Blazepaw saw her chest rising and falling. She was alive! He wanted to Go to her and try to rouse her but the scream of the fox made him think twice. Frostpaw needed his help. They'd have to come back for Dawnpaw later after they'd delt with the fox.

"Blazepaw!" Frostpaw yowled. "A little help would be absolutely fantastic right about now!"

"Uh, r-righ!" He stammered. The fox was snarling viciously as he shook his head back and forth. The blood splattered the nearby trees. Now it was wounded. Not terribly but still it gave the pair a tiny advantage. "Let's try the same thing. Maybe we can open up the wound more."

Frostpaw nodded. Her eyes suggested that at this point, she was willing to try anything, but before they could do anything, they were shoved out of the way by a large white cat.

"You three get back to camp!" Whitestar meowed. The usually calm and gentle demenor had evaporated replaced by the hardened ways of a leader. The personality change frightened Blazepaw.

"But Dawnpaw!" Frostpaw protested.

"Finchwing," Whitestar meowed at the large tan tom. "You carry Dawnpaw and escort these apprentices back to camp. Then grab more warriors for backup!"

Finchwing nodded and picked up the unconcious Dawnpaw by the scruff of her neck. "Voo veard fim," He managed through a mouth full of scruff, "Foe, foe, foe!'"

Blazepaw guess the translation to be: You heard him, go, go go! Frostpaw and Blazepaw didn't need to be told twice, they bolted for camp. Dashing through the once tranquil forest, hopping over exposed tree roots and other obstacles Blazepaw wondered if they would count this as an assessment or if they'd have to go through the process all over again, minus the fox. If they did count it Blazepaw would have a good story to tell his friend, Bravepaw, an apprentice from WindClan, at the next gathering. It would certainly be a great story to tell.

As they hurtled through the entrance to camp their clan mates stopped to stare. Warriors dropping off prey at the fresh kill pile stopped to see what the fuss was. Kits playing began excitedly watching them with interest. Finchwing gingerly placed Dawnpaw on the ground and began gasping for breath.

"What is going on?" Mapleleaf charged out of her den. "Finchwing, where are the others? Can someone go fetch some moss for water?"

Blazepaw, Frostpaw, and Finchwing stood their, trying to catch their breath. A warrior placed some moss in front of them. After Finchwing took a drink, he rasped out. "These three," Indicating Blazepaw, Frostpaw, and Dawnpaw. "Came across a fox while we were following them on their assessment. I don't know what happened to Dawnpaw but The others are fighting off the fox now. I came back for back-up. Crocusblossom and Silvertail," Two she-cat warriors stood up. "You two have experience fighting off foxes, come with me back to help them."

The pair winced a bit. A fox had attacked the pair while they were out hunting a few moons ago. The fox had been chased off but at the expense of some very painful wounds. Crocusblossom had broken her front leg. The leg twitched as if it it too could remember the memory of the attack.

"Can I come?!" Came the squeal of Owlkit.

"No you cannot!" meowed Pinesteps, their mother. She began swiftly herding them back to the nursery to yowls of complaints and protests.

"No fair!"

"We never get to do anything!"

"I can't wait to become an apprentice, then I can leave camp whenever I want!"

Finchwing took Silvertail and Crocusblossom back outside of camp.

"You three, my den, now." Mapleleaf instructed. She was a cat of average size with a dark brown coat with even darker brown spots. Her appearance was almost wild like. She picked up Dawnpaw by the scruff and herded them to her den. Frostpaw complaining all the way that she was fine and could go back out there and take on that fox right now, much to Mapleleaf's annoyance. Blazepaw had the good sense to shut-up.


	3. Chapter 3

Blazepaw sat as still as possible while Mapleleaf treated his wounds. After Checking Dawnpaw and a highly reluctant Frostpaw, she'd finally gotten to him. When the fox had used his paws to shove Blazepaw and Dawnpaw out of the way his claws had put some shallow scratches into Blazepaw's side. They warranted only a good cleaning out and some marigold but not much more. The bleeding had, for the most part, stopped before he even reached camp.

"You three are going to stay in camp until the others get back," Mapleleaf meowed in her authoritative tone. "I expect they'll want to discuss your assessment with you."

Blazepaw didn't dare move. He remembered a story his mother had told the other queens in the nursery when he was a small kit. Some warrior had come into Mapleleaf's den and after being treated went right back into his warrior duties and almost died from blood loss. Apperantly he re-opened his wounds from to much movement. The story had frightened Blazepaw as a kit and now he was scared to move.

"Okay, all done," Mapleleaf meowed. "Take it easy for the rest of today and visit me tomorrow and I'll check over your cuts before you go out."

"What if they open from moving to much? Like that one cat my mother told me about?" Blazepaw asked nervously. "Well, actually she was telling the story to some of the queens when I was in the nursery and I overheard about it and now I am scared that if I move to much my scratches will open up and if my scratches open up then what if they don't stop bleeding and I die from blood loss and if I die from blood loss now that means I'll never have had the chance to be a warrior and-" Blazepaw stopped to see both Mapleleaf and Frostpaw howling with laughter.

"My sides!" Mapleleaf laughed. "I've never laughed this hard in my life! Bleeding out from scratches! That even tops the one time I was helping a queen kit and the father kept poking his head in and asking questions like 'What if she wasn't pregnant at all just really, really fat?' and 'What if the kit gets stuck?'"

Frostpaw was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Blazepaw," She hooted, "Even you can't be this stupid! Bleeding out from shallow scratches like yours is practically unheard of!"

Blazepaw wrapped his tail aroud his paws in embarrassment. He now realized how stupid he had been. "So, umm, how's Dawnpaw?" he asked, hastily trying to change the subject.

Once Mapleleaf and Frostpaw had calmed down she answered him: "She just got knocked unconcious by that throw. She'll be out for a bit so why don't you two busy yourselves by tending to my herb garden outside? My marigold is almost completely gone and I haven't had time to gather any."

Blazepaw and Frostpaw couldn't get outside fast enough.

Just as they left the medicine cat den they saw Whitestar entering camp with the others.

"Look!" Frostpaw indicated the returning warriors. "They're back!"

The group came back seemingly all in one piece. Whitestar and Breezepelt had small scratches. Breezepelt had a long gash on her leg. Whitestar's already battered front left leg looked like it had been shredded. Whitestar was known for his left paw which always seemed to get injured in every fight he was in wether it be between clan cats or with the local wildlife. If he injures it any more they'll have to change his name to Nopawstar! Blazepaw thought, but then realized that Nopawstar sounded too weird, even for somecat like Whitestar.

Finchwing looked ready to collapse. He was being supported by Crocusblossom who only sported a few scratches. Silvertail was practically carrying Riverheart. Poor Riverheart looked as though his back legs had been mauled. Bit of fur and skin had been ripped away by sharp claws revealing the fleshy-and very bloody- insides of his legs exposed. At the sight of such grievous wounds Blazepaw felt queasy. He could never be a medicine cat. He hated the sight of blood.

"C'mon!" Frostpaw nudged him again. "Let's go get a closer look!" Blazepaw saw the look of great excitement in her eyes. Blazepaw and Frostpaw dashed done to join the that were now surrounding them, asking questions all at once and way to fast.

"No cat died did they?"

"Where's the fox?"

"Do you guys need to see Mapleleaf?"

Blazepaw and Frostpaw both snorted back laughter at that. One doesn't simply see Mapleleaf. When groups return after encounters like this it's more like Mapleleaf examines you with a vengence and won't let you out of her sight until she is one hundred percent sure that you're okay.

"We're going to go see Ma-" Whitestar began but was cut off by Mapleleaf's insitant yowl.

"You will hawl your little tails up to my den immediately!" After a moments pause she then added "Blazepaw and Frostpaw, you two better hurry up with getting that marigold!"

Whitestar chuckled as he led the way up to Mapleleaf's den. A tawny she-cat matched his stride.

"That fox," She asked "What happened to it?" It was Lemontail, Whitestar's mate. Lemontail was brilliant. An excellent hunter and strategist, she always knew how to solve problems. It was rumored that she'd been taken to gatherings as soon as she was apprenticed. However, it was hard for Blazepaw to even imagine her as an apprentice. With her skills she should have just been made a warrior at birth, but if she hadn't been an apprentice she probably would've never become Whitestar's mate. They'd trained together as apprentices and that was how they had gotten so close.

"I know you like listening in on private conversations," Frostpaw nudged him "But we need to get that marigold before Mapleleaf rips our pelts off." Blazepaw sighed. He had really been looking forward to hearing the outcome of the fox but Frostpaw was right. They should get going on picking marigold for Mapleleaf. She would need it for the injuries of the warriors involved in the fox attack.

After picking a great deal of marigold and wrapping it up in beech leaves for safe keeping the pair delivered it to Mapleleaf.

"About time," She grumbled but Blazepaw could see the appretiative lookin her eyes.

"Is that Blazepaw and Frostpaw?" A cat meowed from within. Blazepaw immediately recognized it to be Whitestar.

Mapleleaf rolled her eyes. "It is." She responded.

"Could they come in here for a moment," He asked. "We have a few things to discuss."

Blazepaw's heart began pounding. Was Whitestar going to make them do another assessment? It was highly likely. After all, this one had been interrupted by a fox. It would only make sense that Whitestar would want a second assessment. But how long would it be until they could be assessed? Well, first they'd have to wait for injuries to heal and for Mapleleaf to approve it and who knew how long that could take! Days, weeks, maybe even moons and who knew what problems might arise in that time frame?

Mapleleaf brought them inside to sit next to Whitestar. On the way to where he was they passed the others. Finchwing was fast asleep in a moss nest.

"I gave him a poppy seed after patching him up," Mapleleaf informed them. "Not much ailing him but exhaustion really. He actually hasn't been sleeping for the past few days due to his mate's impending litter." Finchwing's mate, Gingerfur would be giving birth any day now and Finchwing had been anxious recently. But how did Mapleleaf know that he'd been up all night? Did StarClan tell her? Would StarClan tell a medicine cat these things? Blazepaw wasn't sure. After all, he wasn't really a medicine cat.

Silvertail gave them a curt nod and Crocusblossom purred a greeting as they passed. Breezepelt was curled up in her nest, but she must have been faking sleep for Mapleleaf because as Blazepaw and Frostpaw passed she gave them a wink.

"Riverheart won't be leaving me for a while though." Mapleleaf meowed as they passed the warrior asleep in his moss nest. He obviously had been given a poppy seed with the way his mouth was slightly gaping open, but what really struck Blazepaw was the position he was in. He was flat on his stomach with his back legs kicked straight out behind him. Both legs were bundled up with cobwebs. "Broken leg, massive blood loss, and with his other wounds we should thank StarClan that he is alive at all." Mapleleaf commented.

Finally they reached Whitestar. Dawnpaw was already there. Her eyes were shining with tears. Blazepaw's heart sank. If Dawnpaw was upset that could only mean that hey'd have to retake their assessment. Whitestar shifted in his moss bed so Mapleleaf could continue her work.

"Well I have some news," Whitestar meowed.

"We are going to have to reatake the assessment." Frostpaw impatiently meowed. "We sort of figured that out on our own." Blazepaw was ready to scratch her fur off. Unfortunately if he did there were plenty of witnesses in this room.

"Well," He continued, looking quite taken a back. "I was going to do that but-" He was interupted once more but this time by the most unlikely source ever: Dawnpaw.

"We're going to be warriors!" She meowed excitedly as tears of joy ran down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Blazepaw was stunned. A warrior? Whitestar was seriously going to make them warriors? Was the old leader finally hitting madness? They had just been attacked by a fox during their assessment! Surely any sane leader would make them re do the assessment, but maybe Whitestar wasn't sane anymore. He had been leader for a long time. Maybe he should step down and retire if he was seriously considering making them warriors.

"Now before you rush off I have more to say." He meowed quickly as he looked at Frostpaw who was squirming and wriggling with pure unrestrainable joy. "That wasn't really your assessment."

"What?" All three asked, incredulous.

"I know it seems odd but actually we have been observing you for many mooons now. Your training has proved fruitful! But we needed to test one last thing: Teamwork." Whitestar meowed. "We decided to test your teamwork by sending you out on patrol together with a little suprise."

"You left that fox there for us?" Frostpaw fumed. Her claws unsheathed.

"No, we noticed some ShadowClan scent markers on our territory after Dawn Patrol and decided to leave them be for you to handle." Whitestar meowed carefully. "We wanted to know if you would discuss what to do with each other or charge in without any thought. Unfortunately that fox got you."

"Yeah, we noticed." Frostpaw growled dangerously as she sheathed her claws. "We could have avoided all of this if you hadn't decided to test teamwork. If you haven't noticed we work fine on our own."

"But working as one is what makes a clan, a clan." Whitestar purred. "We all work together to provide for our clan. We need eachother to doublecheck our actions for mistakes. We need one another for teaching lessons. We need one another for fighting foxes too." A twinkle of laughter shone in his eyes. "Remember back in the forest? If Blazepaw and Dawnpaw hadn't distracted that fox by forcing him to knock them out of the way you would have never landed that swipe on his nose."

Frostpaw looked at the ground sheepishly. Obviously embarrassed by her snapping at her elder and leader she covered her paws with her tail.

"Do you see now the importance of teamwork?" Whitestar asked them. They nodded in ascension. "I was hoping so, you three will have your ceremony tonight and hold your vigil. I see the readiness in your eyes."

Whitestar sighed. "You guys should go tell your families the news."

The three apprentices couldn't get out fast enough.

Blazepaw found his mother, Juniperpelt, returning with fresh kill. His mother was a brown tabby with a white belly and a gentle nature.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat-" He meowed excitedly as he ran circles around her feet. He was reminded of young kits when they got praise from other warriors or caught something.

"What?" Juiperpelt meowed.

"I AM A WARRIOR!" Blazepaw meowed loud enough for the entire clan to hear. "Oh, uh, sorry for yelling, but Whitestar said I am going to become a warrior tonight with Frostpaw and Dawnpaw and then we get to hold our vigil and now at the next gathering I have something really great to tell Bravepaw at the gathering and-" He realized he was talking to much to fast and covered his mouht with his tail. His mother gave a soft purr.

"A warrior! That is great news!" She purred. "You're your father's kit," She gave him a soft nuzzle. Blazepaw's heart ached at the mention of his father, Dewdrop. Dewdrop had been killed by a ShadowClan patrol a few moons after Blazepaw's birth. The death coincided with the death of his twin sister Rosekit. Rosekit was always quite sickly and had died just days after Dewdrop from greencough. Blazepaw had greencough, a nasty disease fatal for elders and kits, as well but he recovered. Rosekit did not.

Blazepaw could sense his mother was thinking of Rosekit and Dewdrop too. Her eyes always became glazed over with grief and regret. She became surrounded by an aura of sorrow.

"I'm so proud of you." She murrmured. "I heard about the fox and, oh, Blazepaw, you're so brave. Just like your father."

And mother. Blazepaw added silently. Juniperpelt had faced so much grief in her life yet she continued on. Silently picking up the pieces of her once whole heart and moving on. Blazepaw felt as if that was true bravery. Bravery isn't just shown in battle. It can be shown in everyday life too.

"Did you hear about the fox attack?" He asked.

"Yes I did," She meowed. "And I am glad to hear you're okay."

"They got rid of it though," Blazepaw continued. "The fox, I mean. Whitestar injured his left paw again."

"Oh dear," She murmured, obviously amused. "That paw of his is one day going to fall off mark my words." She sighed. "Why don't you go take Dawnpaw and Frostpaw on a hunt?" She suggested.

Blazepaw pondered this. It would be fun to go catch a vole with Dawnpaw, not so much Frostpaw. Frostpaw was always so rude! But then again she was short with everyone, even poor Whitestar! But it wasn't like he could invite Dawnpaw and not Frostpaw. That would be just as rude as Frostpaw! He decided just to do what his mother asked.

"Thanks mom," He meowed and bounded off to go find his fellow apprentices. Frostpaw and Dawnpaw were exiting the nursery. Their mother, Hazeltail, was pregnant with her second litter. Why Hazeltail would want a second litter when she'd had so much trouble with her first, or to be more specific, Frostpaw. But Blazepaw was still excited for them. Hazeltail was due within the next moon and therefore was confined to the nursery, much to her disliking. Hazeltail, while extremely patient, was also restless when confined to a certain aera. She liked to move about. She could wait many moon for those kits to come but would hate every second of it if she wasn't allowed to get up and move.

Frostpaw was chatting animatedly about some memories of their apprenticeship. "Remember all the stories the elders told us?" She asked Dawnpaw. Blazepaw overheard this as he was padding up to them. In his haste to get to them quicker he ended up tripping on a rock. He hastily straightened himself hoping beyond hope that they didn't see that. If they did they showed no sign.

"Oh, yes I do!" She meowed. "I really liked the one about Squirellflight, I think her name was. Those stories happened before the elder's elders were born!"

"I liked the one about Firestar," Frostpaw purred.

"Nah," Dawnpaw scoffed, very unlike Dawnpaw. "Squirellflight is way better. What do you think, Blazepaw?"

Blazepaw shifted his feet uncomfortably. He actually really liked Firestar's story. How he died after battling the most feared warrior of all time, Tigerstar, and how brave he was. He was Blazepaw's idol, but the idea of agreeing with Frostpaw made him want to barf up his vole. However, Squirellflight wasn't one of his favorites…

"I like Firestar better," He found himself responding. He was suprised by that. What in his right mind would ever make him agree with Frostpaw? Maybe some of the herbs Mapeleaf had used was tampering with his mental abilities.

Frostpaw gave him a loud purr. That was the first purr she ever gave him. Blazepaw was shocked.

"Anyway do you guys want to go hunting?" He asked.

"Would I!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. Frostpaw made a mock groan but followed them anyway through the bramble wall.

At first, Blazepaw was a bit hesitant to enter the forest. What if that fox came back? What if it would eat him before his warrior ceremony? He'd never recieve his warrior name!

"Nervous about reentering the forest?" Dawnpaw asked quietly. "Me too," She tentatively began padding through the soft forest ground. Blazepaw looked over at Frostpaw. She seemed unfazed by the fox attack and was bounding ahead of him. How could she not be afraid of the fox coming back? Did she have no fears at all?

No, Frostpaw had fears. He'd seen the fear-no terror- in her eyes during the fox attack. There was no way she wasn't fear free. No cat was fear free. Of course, not everycat was Frostpaw.

"C'mon, Blazepaw!" She yowled. "At this rate with you standing back there like a blind kit we'll never catch a single thing!"

A blind kit? Had she really just called him a blind kit? Couldn't she see he was a warrior now, or would be? Of course she knew, Blazepaw realized. But that still wouldn't change the fact that Frostpaw would remain Frostpaw no matter what happened.

"Are you coming?" Dawnpaw padded back to him. "After all this was your idea." She reminded him. "Don't mind Frostpaw, she's just excited." Blazepaw couldn't see why being excited would make anyone call him a blind kit.

"Of course I am," Blazepaw meowed back. "Just tell me if you find a vole."

Dawnpaw gave a mworr of laughter. "Of course why wouldn't I?" And with that she bounded back to Frostpaw leaving only but her soft scent of forest and river and Blazepaw no choice but to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Frostpaw wriggled impatiently. They'd just gotten back from their little celebratory hunt a while ago. She could barely contain herself from excitement.

"When is he going to call a clan meeting?" She asked impatiently.

"I think you mean when is Mapleleaf going to release him from her watch so he can call a meeting." Dawnpaw replied.

"Something like that," Frostpaw replied and they cracked up. Mapleleaf was well known for keeping injured cats in her den past the time they had healed. It was a precautionary measure of course but one could say she took it too far on some occasions.

From the medicine cat den a red tabby padded out of the medicine den and made her way to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed something and had started eating when a smaller gray cat bounded up to her. Frostpaw immediately recongized Breezepelt and Blazepaw.

"Breezepelt! Blazepaw!" Frostpaw yowled as she and Dawnpaw rushed forward to meet them. Blazepaw had been chatting with her excitedly about tonight in his usual excited way: really fast and super annoying. Frostpaw wanted to tell him to shut up. Her claws unsheathed, but Dawnpaw gave her a look and Frostpaw resheathed her claws.

"Can you believe Whitestar is going to make us warriors? I couldn't because I was positive that we'd have to take another assessment because a fox interrupted this one and who in their right mind wouldn't make us take another assessment and-"

"Dawnpaw, Frostpaw!" Breezepelt meowed to them. Her voice sounded friendly but one look in her eyes told Frostpaw she was looking for an excuse to make Blazepaw stop.

"Hello Breezepelt!" Dawnpaw meowed back. "I see Blazepaw told you the good news."

"He most certainly did." With the hint of slight irritation in her voice.

"Yeah yeah," Frostpaw meowed. "Do you know when Whitestar will call the clan meeting? It will be sundown in a little bit."

For a moment every cat was staring at her. Frostpaw wondered why, she'd only been asking the question that was on her mind. Maybe she had been a bit rude about it.

"Sorry, that was kinda rude," She apologized. "But I still want to know!"

Breezepelt let out a soft purr of amusement. "Hopefully soon. Mapleleaf is just doing the final check over right now. I am pretty sure he is spending the night in the medicine cat den. The only reason he is allowed out is to make you warriors."

"What about the others?" Dawnpaw asked. "What about Riverheart? And Finchwing?"

"Well," Breezepelt thought for a moment. "Silvertail and Crocusblossom have already been released from Mapleleaf. I am not sure where they are. Finchwing and Riverheart will be staying with Mapleleaf a little while longer though. That is understandable however, due to the severity of Riverheart's wounds and the effectiveness of poppy seeds on Finchwing."

Just then Frostpaw saw something white from the corner of her eye. It was Whitestar! He was limping along slowly and his left paw was heavily bandaged in cobwebs. His mate, Lemontail, helped him towards Highledge. Frostpaw was so excited she could barely hold still. None of the others had noticed him yet. Should she tell them or let it be a surprise?

Whitestar and Lemontail looked at the top of the ledge. They looked at each other. Whitestar said something that Frostpaw didn't catch. Lemontail shook her head and said something else. Frostpaw couldn't hear over the chatting of the others. She desperately wanted to tell them to shut up! But then she wouldn't be able to hear it at all.

After a few moments Whitestar shrugged and took a seat under Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled. "Just be sure not to trample me." He added good-naturedly.

Blazepaw, Frostpaw and Dawnpaw eagerly scampered for Highledge. Frostpaw remembered being a kit when Silvertail and Crocusblossom had become warriors. They were sisters and had their ceremony together. She remembered scrambling to see the ceremony and her mother scolding her for climbing all over Dawnpaw in her haste to get to Highledge.

"Are we all here?" Whitestar asked. Every cat looked around, murmuring amongst one another.

Finally the only elder, Mistysky, piped up, "We're all here except for Finchwing and Riverheart." Mistysky was an old gray she-cat. The fur around her face was growing white with old age. Despite her elderly appearance, Mistysky still had a lot of fight left in her. She retired not long after Whitestar became leader, according to Juniperpelt, after a particularly brutal gathering fight in which her leg broke and twisted beyond repair. Mistysky went out to practice fighting with her lame leg everyday. Even though she was banned from attending dawn patrols and hunts she still found ways to be useful. Once an adept tree climber she put apprentices through their paces, and their branches.

"Finchwing and Riverheart will be staying with Mapleleaf-" Whitestar began but was cut off.

"Who said I had to stay with them?" Mapleleaf yowled. She sat right outside her den. "I want to see this as much as every other cat. As long as I stay close to the entrance I should be find." The look on her face dared any cat to challenge her. No one did. Mapleleaf was unchallengeable. Besides her own determination and disposition she was always reasonable with her actions. While she couldn't go down to Highledge she compromised by stationing herself right outside her den just in case Finchwing or Riverheart needed her.

"Right," Whitestar meowed, eyeing Mapleleaf. "I have an announcement. Our three apprentices found a fox earlier today. The fox was driven off into WindClan territory."

Frostpaw heard someone murmur, "As long as it isn't our problem, I'm okay with it." It was Snakefoot, a young warrior who was sometimes slightly stuck up.

"I will be sending one of our warriors tomorrow to warn them. I would have done it today but things popped up and I don't just mean that fox. That was only almost all of it." He meowed, as he looked straight at Frostpaw, Dawnpaw and Blazepaw. "It has come to my attention that we have some apprentices ready to become warriors." Every single cat began looking at Frostpaw, Blazepaw and Dawnpaw too. They were the only apprentices after all. Frostpaw knew what they were thinking. Blazepaw and Dawnpaw deserved their warrior status but how in the world did she earn it?

If what Whitestar told them about teamwork was true then she didn't deserve to be a warrior at all. She was forever trying to push cats away. She came off as rude to many cats because of her tendency to speak her mind even to elders. Surely she couldn't become a warrior. But she was. The very thought filled her with excitement and pure joy. She wanted to yowl 'Get it over with already!' but decided now was not the best time.

"Blazepaw," Whitestar meowed. The gray apprentice rose. Frostpaw could se his legs were shaking. As he passed her she also noticed his eyes. They were fixed on Whitestar like nothing could every make him look away.

As soon as Blazepaw reached Highledge Whitestar began with the words spoken by many cats for many moons.

"I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Blazepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Blazepaw murmured, barely audible.

"The by the powers of StarClan I gave you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment you will be known as" He paused for a moment, as if he hadn't given it much thought. "Blazespirit. StarClan honors your spirit and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Blazespirit!" Frostpaw yowled as Blazespirit went to lick Whitestar's shoulder.

"Blazespirit!" Juniperpelt and Dawnpaw.

Then the entire clan chanted it.

"Blazespirit! Blazespirit!"

The chant was lively and enthuastic. Even though Blazespirit was a bit mousebrained at times he was still well loved among the clan.

"Dawnpaw," Whitestar called. As Dawnpaw rose Frostpaw couldn't help but notice how beautiful her sister was becoming. It seemed like she was perfect. Frostpaw choked back a laugh. Her sister was far from perfect! Her shyness often made her an easy target for bullies at gatherings and Frostpaw or Blazespirit would have to step in.

"I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dawnpaw swallowed. "I do,"

"The by the powers of StarClan I gave you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnheart. StarClan honors your kindness of heart and gentleness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Dawnheart! Dawnheart! Dawnheart!" The clan chanted welcoming Dawnheart as she licked Whitestar's shoulder. She was glowing with pride as she padded back to Frostpaw. Frostpaw gave her a purr of congratulations.

Now it was Frostpaw's turn. She was about to get the thing she had been working towards all of her life. Her heart pounded in her ears. Without even realizing it, she stood and made her way to Highledge.

"I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code," At this, Whitestar gave Frostpaw a wink. Frost paw wrapped her tail around her paws. Whitestar knew better than any cat that she still had a long way to go to understand the Warrior code. She knew it better than any other cat however. However, that was many due to all the days she spent relearning it with Finchwing every time she got in trouble or snapped at a senior warrior. "And I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," She said without hesitation. She had no doubts or regrets. What was there to regret?

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostwing. StarClan honors your determination, ferocity, loyalty, and nobility." His eyes gave a soft twinkle. "I was supposed to narrow it down to two virtues but two just isn't enough to describe Frostwing." The clan murmured their agreement. "We welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan."

She turned to face her new clan mates as a warrior. By now the sun had fallen and moonlight shone across their faces. Frostwing could see the uncertainty in their eyes.

"WOO! GO FROSTWING! YEAH!" Owlkit mewled his approval. "FROSTWING! FROSTWING! FROSTWING!"

His littermates then took up the chant. Aspenkit and Leafkit both mewled as loud as they could trying to out do one another. "FROSTWING! FROSTWING! FROSTWING!"

Then Blazespirit began chanting. "Frostwing!" and Breezepelt and Dawnheart joined in. "Frostwing!" Slowly all the clan joined in. Juniperpelt, Whitestar, and Lemontail yowled their approval the loudest. "FROSTWING!"

For a moment, Frostwing felt like a true ThunderClan warrior, as she was welcomed into something for the first time in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Cats milled about Highledge, waiting for Whitestar. It would be sundown soon and if they wanted to get to the gathering on time they needed to leave soon. Frostwing picked a leaf out of her fur. She and Breezepelt had just finished a quick hunt. It was cut short due to Frostwing's anxiety not to miss leaving for the gathering. It was her first as a full warrior and she wanted to be on time.

"Frostwing!" A light brown kit scurried up to her. It was Owlkit with his littermates, Aspenkit and Leafkit not far behind. "Frostwing, are you going to the gathering?" Owlkit asked. Frostwing bent down a bit so she was on eye level with the kit.

"Yes I am going." She responded.

"Awww," The three mewed all at once.

"I was hoping you'd stay behind and tell us the rest of your story!" Leafkit mewed. "But obviously you didn't get into enough trouble." Aspenkit added. Frostwing gave a small laugh. This was going to be her second time going to a gathering and her first since her first as an apprenticed about seven moons ago. She was well known for getting into trouble and being banned from going. Often her banned hours were spent in the nursery. If she watched the queen's kits they could go to the gathering. She told many stories to the kits. Since no cat was there to stop her she could tell everything, not just what the elders told her to say.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow if you're extra good tonight." She meowed. "And don't forget! It's our secret!" She gave them a wink. They gave a gasp of awe and bounded back to their mother, Pinesteps, mewling.

"Frostwing winked at us! She winked at us!"

Blazespirit padded up beside her. "You're so nice to them," He meowed. "But so mean to us." He was obviously teasing her. She felt herself get warmer. He was right after all.

"Can it fox-dung," Was all she could think to say. Blazespirit rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully. She shoved him away, a little harder than she meant to and he lost his balance.

"Sorry!" She hurriedly managed. "I didn't mean to shove so hard."

Blazespirit gave a little mew of laughter. "It's okay,"

Dawnheart padded up to them. "I was just checking something, did I miss anything?"

"Dawnheart!" Blazespirit exclaimed. He stood up a little straighter.

"Not much," Frostwing meowed. "Where is Whitestar?" She asked impatiently. She could barely contain herself.

"Getting a final check over by Mapleleaf." Dawnheart meowed disconcertingly. She began licking one of her pads.

"When will he be done?" Frostwing asked anxiously, straining her neck to see the medicine cat's den. It had been 6 sunrises since the fox attack and Whitestar was still going to get checked everyday by Mapleleaf.

"Whenever Mapleleaf can't find something wrong with him." Dawnheart meowed as she continued licking her paw.

Finally a white cat left the medicine cat den with Mapleleaf and they made their way down to the group.

"All right," Whitestar meowed. "Onward! To the lake!" And the mass of cats surged forward in the direction of the lake.

A surge of cats gathered on the island for the gathering. Frostwing searched for any familiar faces. She hadn't really made many friends the last time she was here.

"Frostwing!" Dawnheart called. She and Blazespirit were by a white cat with brown spots. "Over here!" Frostwing padded over. The cat seemed oddly familiar.

"This is Bravepaw," Blazespirit meowed. The cat nodded his head in greeting.

"So this is that cat that keeps getting banned from meeting?" He meowed. "I never thought she'd make it back. Congratulations on becoming warriors." The last part had a small hint of regret.

"You're from WindClan, aren't you?" She asked.

"What gave it away?" He asked. "The grassy scent?"

"No," Frostwing shook her head. She sniffed it. "Though now that you mention it-"

"So these are your ThunderClan friends?" A gruff meow sounded from behind Frostwing. She whipped her head around to see a rather large black tom.

"Y-yes, Shadowclaw," Bravepaw looked nervously up at the bug tom. "This is Frostwing, Blazespirit, and Dawnheart."

Shadowclaw looked them over. "ThunderClan let these kits become apprentices?" He sneered. "Look, they're barely out of the nursery."

Frostwing felt her claws unsheathe and she let out a low hiss. "Are you doubting our skills as warriors?" Her fur was standing on end as her back arched.

"Am I?" He meowed nonchalantly as though it never occurred to him.

It took all of Frostwing's will not to lash out.

"Practically kittypets," Shadowclaw meowed maliciously. "I thought you chose better company, Bravepaw." He flicked his tail so the tip brushed Frostwing's nose as he stalked off.

"Let me kill him now." Frostwing snarled as she watched his flicking tail.

"He was just trying to provoke you." Dawnheart reassured her. "Ignore him."

"If it wasn't for the truce I'd claw his fur off." She snarled, sheathing her claws, she straightened her back.

"And I'd join you." Blazespirit meowed. Dawnheart gave him a look of distaste. Then sighed.

"I would too." She admitted.

Bravepaw looked away guiltily. "Shadowclaw is rude, it is pretty typical."

"Shhhh!" Some cat, a large white she cat with orange spots hushed them. "The gathering is starting!"

"The prey runs well in ThunderClan." Whitestar meowed. "We have welcomed three new apprentices, Dawnheart, Blazespirit, and Frostwing." As the other cats meowed their congratulations she saw Shadowclaw staring at them. He didn't congratulate them.

"He is rude!" She meowed quietly.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Blazespirit nudged Frostwing playfully.

"Oh shut-up, mousebrain." She meowed. Rolling her eyes. "At least I don't get so excited I word vomit everything all at once."

Blazespirit looked away. Maybe Frostwing had gone to far.

"Recently, our former apprentices found a fox. We managed to chase it away into WindClan territory. I sent a messenger to warn you," Whitestar turned to face Rockstar, a large dark tabby tom and the leader of WindClan. "I trust you received that message."

"We did," Rockstar meowed cordially. "We have warned our patrols to keep a look out for the fox."

"I hope this isn't rude of me asking but why just scare it away? Couldn't your cats kill it? Your former apprentices couldn't handle it on their own?" A cat yowled from the back. Frostwing looked over to see it came from Shadowclaw. Her claws unsheathed once more. "Are you so weak that you couldn't land a scratch on it?"

"I'll have you know I took a chunk out of that fox's nose!" Frostwing jumped up and yowled. Her hackles were raised and her teeth barred. "Mind your own business, you useless piece of fox dung!"

"Oh my mistake," Shadowclaw meowed. "Is ThunderClan so weak now that they could only land one swipe on it? I bet my apprentice could kill that fox." Suddenly the whole place was in uproar. Cats were taking sides. Some were yowling insults at Whitestar or Shadowclaw or each other.

"I'd like to see you find that fox and kill it!"

"Just a scratch? ThunderClan standards are failing."

Soon fighting broke out. Cats were wrestling one another. Frostwing found herself preparing to leap for Shadowclaw until another cat's teeth sank into her thigh. She yowled and scratched back at a large orange tom.

"Let go of her!" Blazespirit yowled and lashed at the tom. He kicked Blazespirit aside. The gray warrior went hurtling through the air where he made contact with a large tree and went limp on the ground. Frostwing felt a second cat slam into her.

"How weak," He spat and lashed her back. He scraped her back. Frostwing's back felt on fire. Frostwing could feel warm blood oozing down her skin.

Dawnheart was trying to reason with them.

"Come one," She begged. "We're all clan cats! Please stop this!"

The second tom hissed at her. "You ThunderClan cats are moushearts and always have been!" Dawnheart's eyes began to fill.

"How dare you!" Frostwing snarled and pulled her leg free and tackled the cat. Her mind was clouded with fury. She slashed at him. He kicked her free and tackled her, biting at her belly. Frostwing yowled with pain.

"STOP!" A booming yowl rang across the clearing. The fighting stopped. Every cat stared at Whitestar. Whitestar's tail flicked with rage. "This gathering is over. StarClan is displeased." Every cat looked up at the moon. Clouds now completely covered it. Thunder rumbled as if expressing StarClan's rage.

He swiveled to Rockstar. "Next time keep better control over your warriors." He hissed. "Or else there won't be a next time." He turned back to the other cats. "ThunderClan! Back to camp! NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they made it back to camp it was pouring down rain. Mapleleaf was pressing marigold into a scratch on Frostwing's left shoulder. Frostwing winced a bit. Her only real wounds were the deep gash on her shoulder and the bite marks on her thigh. They only required some marigold and cobwebs. Other cats, like Breezepelt, who'd taken on three rather large she-cats at once, had a few more injuries than others.

"They didn't hold back, did they?" Mapleleaf laughed softly. She'd been at the gathering too and had gotten into it with WindClan's medicine cat, Camillenose, an orange she cat, and had a long, but not deep, scratch on her leg. However Camillenose had to be carried out her nose bleeding profusely. Even though Mapleleaf did not come out and say it, she was pleased she'd done it.

"After I finish you up can you start helping me treat the others? Just those with minor cuts, if we have major injuries send them to me." Mapleleaf took a step back to admire her handiwork. "Try to move it." She ordered Frostwing. Frostwing flexed her shoulder. A small twinge at most. She made small circular motions.

"It feels great, thanks," She meowed. "It isn't opening up is it?"

"No, and if it does come to me." Mapleleaf meowed. "I had to extract a dislodged claw from it. That was the source of all the pain." Frostwing shuddered at the idea of an actual claw being lodged in her shoulder.

"Now go treat those cats," Mapleleaf ordered. "Have the major injuries come to me. Just treat the rest with marigold." Frostwing grabbed a wad of marigold in her jaws.

Frostwing padded up to the first cat she saw. Silvertail sat patiently licking a gash on her side.

"I have some marigold for you," Frostwing meowed. Silvertail looked up.

"Frostwing?" She seemed a bit confused. "Mapleleaf must have her paws full." She sat up straight and revealed the gash. Frostwing began pressing the marigold into the gash. For a moment there was silence. Then the moment ended.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that cat!"  
Frostwing and Silvertail glanced at one another. They could tell it was Whitestar. Their leader's yowl was unique to him. Whitestar was normally gentle and good-natured, however when threatened or angry his entire personality changed. He was no longer a tolerant gentle soul but an untamed vicious beast fueled by fiery rage. You really didn't want to be anywhere near him whilst he was in this mood.

"When I get my claws on him!"

"Whitestar!" It was Lemontail. "Don't be rash. I am sure it is nothing a few well thought out words can't handle." Her calm demeanor hopefully could get some sense into Whitestar.

"Ha!" Whitestar scoffed. "More like nothing a few well places scratches can't solve!" Frostwing agreed, not that she would make her feelings hear.

"You're getting all worked up!" Lemontail meowed. "Look, your paw wound is opening up again! I should go find Mapleleaf

Whitestar grunted. "No there are cats with worse injuries then mine. I can wait my turn." Frostwing wanted to peak past the bramble screen to see if Whitestar was next. His voice made it sound like that but one could never be sure with Whitestar's loud yowls.

She finished up with Silvertail and double-checked everything. "I think you're good, but please don't over exert yourself," Frostwing meowed. "I really don't want to see you back in here."

"No promises," Silvertail joked and padded out. Frostwing could now safely peek over the corner. Sure enough it was Whitestar licking a bloody paw. She padded out to him. He looked up at her. Lemontail sat by his side, flicking her tail.

"Oh, Frostwing," He meowed. The fire in his eyes softened. "I'm fine, I can wait. Go treat some other cat."

"But, Whitestar-" She began.

"Go," He motioned for her to proceed on.

"Whitestar, I will not-"

"Go and that's an order!" He snapped and stood on his paws actually stomping the bloody one. Then wincing. "That wasn't smart," He meowed and sank back into the moss nest.

The next morning Frostwing woke up sore in her moss nest in the warrior's den. Her back ached from bending over injured cats until moonhigh when Mapleleaf had demanded she go to bed. The sunlight was harsh on her fur. It was way past sun up. Why hadn't any cat woken her up? Her stomach growled. She sat up and stretched. Not a single warrior was in the den.

"Frostwing?" Frostwing turned to see her sister Dawnheart. "Good morning!" She meowed cheerfully. Frostwing wasn't in the mood for good morning but it was a rule of hers to always be kind to her sister. She held back a snarky remark.

"How's the clan?" Frostwing yawned. "Did I miss anything?" The pair exited the den. Frostwing blinked. The sun was right in her eyes.

"Just Whitestar being on the war path," Dawnheart meowed.

"Wonderful," Frostwing rolled her eyes. Her eyes fell upon the freshkill pile, or where the freshkill pile should have been. "Where's the freshkill?" She asked frantically. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Gone, I guess." Dawnheart shrugged. "Do you want to go hunting together?" Frostwing's stomach spoke for her. Dawnheart laughed. "Let's go,"

In the forest the smells of prey made Frostwing's mouth water. The air tasted of mice and voles. She wished they all would just hop into her open mouth. She gave the air one long taste. A vole sat not more than a foxlength away from her. She dropped into a hunter's crouch; the grass tickled her belly as light filtered in from the leaves of the trees. She pounced and in one swift bite had one fresh tasty vole. She dropped it to the ground and was about to dig in when Dawnheart nudged her.

"You know the code," She reminded Frostwing. Of course, the code, the warrior code to be exact, stated that elders and queens were to be fed before warriors. Up until this point Frostwing had very little problems following that part of the code. But now she was starving and was really starting to get annoyed with it. She'd caught the vole! It should be hers! But of course Dawnheart was right.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Frostwing sat up and began burying the vole. Her stomach made loud ravenous protests as she did so. "Voles are more Blazespirit's thing at any rate. I prefer rabbits." Not that Frostwing could chase down rabbits very well. Rabbits were fast and hard to catch. WindClan, with their speed and endurance, had better luck at catching them. ThunderClan was built for stalking and pouncing, but occasionally when a rabbit strayed into their territory and some cat happened to catch it Frostwing made sure she had a bite.

Her stomach gave a ravenous growl. It was probably past sunhigh at this point and she hadn't since sunhigh yesterday. She remembered Blazespirit had offered to share his vole with her. At the time she'd turned it down but now that vole was starting to seem rather tasty.

"Why don't we get a move on and catch some freshkill?" Dawnheart suggested. She started to go deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure I can't eat that vole?" Frostwing asked padding up to her sister. "I mean, come one, I caught it and I haven't eaten since sunhigh yesterday. Plus I don't think I could catch anything being so hungry."

"Whatever," Dawnheart rolled her eyes. "Should've been up sooner, and besides, you'd be surprised what being hungry can help you do."

"You didn't seem to care last night when I was treating cats!" Frostwing fumed. "Mapleleaf didn't let me go to bed until moonhigh!"

"I seem to remember you wouldn't go to bed until moonhigh," Dawnheart corrected.

"Same difference," Frostwing protested.

"Shhhh," Dawnheart stopped. "I smell a squirrel," Frostwing stopped too. She was eager to catch more. She tasted the air. Squirrel was definitely there. Squirrel was another one of her favorite freshkills. Her mouth began to salivate all over again. As it turns out, Dawnheart was correct, not that Frostwing would ever admit it. It was an overall successful hunt. They caught several mice and voles and squirrels. Cat's eyes lit up when they saw the pair enter the camp, jaws full of freshkill and then have to return for more. Every cat praised the hunting pair and they were allowed a piece each. That vole was the best Frostwing had ever tasted.


	8. Chapter 8

Frostwing should have been expecting Whitestar to summon her. She'd been a part in provoking the fight at the gathering, a pretty big part at that. He summoned her just a bit before sunset. Frostwing wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. Whitestar, especially in his current state, could be slightly unpredictable.

"Whitestar?" She meowed as she entered his den. She felt odd. She'd never actually been in his den before. Despite being in trouble at least twice a week as an apprentice, she'd never done anything so bad to get here. This was a first and, with any luck, a last.

"Frostwing," Whitestar greeted her. For the most part, he seemed to have calmed down from last night's catastrophe. A little rage still remained in his eyes but for the most part he seemed calm, or calmer than what he was last night.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked tentatively.

"I did, about last night," Whitestar meowed. "Rockstar set up a meeting with all of our senior warriors to smooth things over."

"Fat chance," Frostwing grumbled. More than likely it was going to make everything worse, but they could try. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, senior warriors are those who have been here long enough to have an apprentice so you technically can't come but," Whitestar sighed. "We will be needing your account of the events to decide what to do about Shadowclaw."

"Don't tell me that mangy fur ball will be there," Frostwing felt her claws unsheathe and her lipped curled into a snarl.

"No and neither will you," Whitestar meowed matter-of-factly. "We need you're point of the story and someone to keep the kits out of trouble."

"So now I am a kit sitter? I thought those days were long gone. I am no longer an apprentice! When will cats start seeing that?" Frostwing snarled. "My perspective is he insulted me and my clan by calling us weak." She spat that last one out like a bone in her freshkill.

Whitestar seemed unperturbed by this. "I am having you kit sit for both Gingerfur and Pinesteps" He meowed curtly. Gingerfur had finally given birth a few days ago to the relief of Finchwing. 5 new mewling squirmy kittens now occupied the nursery with Leafkit, Aspenkit, and Owlkit. "We wanted you because you somehow have that touch with kits," Whitestar's eyes twinkled. "I think you'd make a great mother someday if you ever find that special cat." His soft meow made Frostwing feel ashamed of her actions. She felt her tail lower slowly. "That and you'd raised Shadow Realm at that meeting!"

Oh, wow, that one hurt. Her leader still had some sass left in him even after all these years. How long had Whitestar been leader? She never had asked. Blazespirit probably knew. He was the one who enjoyed listening to stories. Dawnheart was the one who was great with historical facts. She knew everything like who was leader, when and their deputy's mate's sister. Frostwing loved telling stories whether they were made up or not. For the first time ever she wanted to hear Whitestar's story. It sure would be one great story for the kits.

"Whitestar, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"What is your story?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" The white warrior looked confused.

"Well," Frostwing wasn't sure how to put this. "How did you become the leader anyways?"

Whitestar sighed. "If I told you that we'd be here for a very long time, Frostwing. Maybe a day when there are no time restraints for the next moon or so." He stared into the distance for a moment. Frostwing thought maybe the meeting was over. She turned to leave but Whitestar's voice stopped her.

"Now how about you give me a better perspective?" He asked her.

"Is it true you'll be watching us?" Aspenkit was all over Frostwing the moment she padded into nursery. Leafkit and Owlkit joined him.

"Yes it is," She reassured the trio of bouncy kits. "Now go say good bye to your parents, then come right back." All three excitedly scurried to see their parents off. Frostwing sighed. The nursery brought back memories of her days as a kit and apprentice. The nursery always smelled like warm milk; a comforting smell.

"Frostwing," Gingerfur meowed in greeting. She was giving her kits a final feed before she left to go on the meeting with Whitestar and practically everyone else in the clan.

"They are beautiful," Frostwing breathed. 5 small kits, barely days old, lay in a drowsy heap after a final nursing. "I am sorry I haven't been in here sooner to visit them. For once I've been trying to keep out of trouble."

Gingerfur purred. "I don't mind and I am glad you're making a better effort to stay out of trouble. Now if you could only get Finchwing to stop worrying."  
Finchwing was a worrier more than a warrior. Well known for his anxiety he was constantly checking on something. He was always poking into every cat's business. He was one of those cats who made your business his business.

One of the kits, a large white tom, started hiccupping. Frostwing let out a soft purr of amusement. She loved kits, always had, always will. Kits, unlike cats, were fun and if they did get into trouble it was completely okay because they were still kits. That was unfortunately not true for apprentices and warriors. Plus kits were cuter than cats and a whole lot easier to deal with.

"Are you ready to go, Gingerfur?" It was Finchwing. His head poked into the nursery.

Gingerfur sighed and stood up.

"Are you sure Frostwing can take are of them?" Finchwing asked. Frostwing rolled her eyes. Honestly! She wasn't a kit any more! She'd take care of the nursery kits for moons now thanks to her unbelievable ability to get into trouble.

Frostwing narrowed her eyes and looked her former mentor straight in the eyes. "I am sure you know better than any cat how well I can take care of kits!" She spat. "Seeing as how I this was my primary punishment because Mistysky did not want me!" She held Finchwing's gaze for a moment of tensed silence.

"If it helps I'll run through some basics," Gingerfur sighed. "Tell them I'll be out in a few moments."

* * *

_Author's note:_  
_Hey guys! Something called school is starting up for me soon. (NOOOO!) That means it will be harder for me to be posting as frequently. This means no more daily posts. I'll try my best but my posts may start coming down to once a week. Thanks for all of your reviews and support! I hope you guys will continue reading! It truly means a lot to me!_

**_-InterestingIndeed_**


	9. Chapter 9

Dawnheart watched as the senior warriors left for WindClan camp. The sun was beginning to set and the camp felt very empty. Dawnheart went through a mental list of who was left. Snakefoot, who hadn't yet gotten an apprentice, Blazespirit, who was hunting with Snakefoot, Mapleleaf, Riverheart, herself, and Frostwing who was watching the kits. Frostwing, for some reason, was extremely great with kits but not so much with cats. She'd always been made to watch them when she got in trouble because of that special gift. That and Mistysky was terrified Frostwing would try pulling out a tick and end up pulling out her eye or something.

Her legs ached. Last night she'd had trouble sleeping so she went to visit Blazespirit in Mapleleaf's den. He'd been under the influence of poppy seeds after being tossed head first in a tree. She'd fallen asleep a long time after moonhigh and a very surprised Mapleleaf who'd been making her morning rounds and had found Dawnheart fast asleep by Blazespirit and immediately woke her up and told her to start a dawn patrol. She'd thought about taking her sister but figured Frostwing would've wanted to sleep in.

"I sure do hope that meeting is a success." Mapleleaf trotted up next to Dawnheart. "We could use some allies." She flicked her tail nervously.

"So you want all of WindClan as an ally? Even Camillenose?" Dawnheart teased. "With the exception of Camillenose." Mapleleaf rolled her eyes obviously irritated at the mere mention of that medicine cat. "We could do with out her, and that mangy old tom Shadowclaw."

Dawnheart laughed softly.

"Well I can't dawdle." Mapleleaf stretched. "I have to work on Riverheart's back. The bone is outside the skin and if I can just pop it back in place it should heal a lot faster."

"Why didn't you pop it in earlier?" Dawnheart asked. It made sense to her.

"Riverheart was too scared." Mapleleaf gave an exasperated sigh. "The scaredy-cat, of course I could have done it whilst he was asleep under the influence of poppy seeds, but I couldn't do that in good conscious. He finally gave me consent to do it this morning."

"Can I visit him?" Dawnheart asked. "Just a quick little hello?"

"Just don't get in the way," Mapleleaf meowed. "And we should be good. Follow me." She padded up to the medicine cat den and Dawnheart followed closely behind.

The medicine cat den always smelled of the many herbs kept in the back. It had ferns that sheltered it from the elements on the insides and bramble screens that sheltered injured cats from prying eyes. The bramble screens weren't always there. They were added after Mapleleaf requested them a few moons ago. According to Mapleleaf there had been screens at one time but they were taken down for one reason or another and were never replaced. Mapleleaf wanted them for privacy for cats with injuries and asked the warriors to help her. No one wanted to spend an entire day to just move brambles into the den so in the end they pawned it off on the apprentices. Dawnheart, Blazespirit, and Frostwing, being apprentices at that time, had to work with Snakefoot, who'd also been an apprentice at the time, had to drag them into the den and arrange them. It took an entire day but Mapleleaf made it worth their while by giving them honey combs to suck on and telling them to "Get out of her way." By Mapleleaf's standards that was thank you.

Through the shelter of the ferns you couldn't see Riverheart. He was sprawled out, back legs kicked out behind him. He looked absolutely miserable. When he saw his former apprentice her perked up.

"Dawnheart!" He tried to scramble to his paws only to give out a soft yowl in pain.

"Don't do that!" Mapleleaf gave an exasperated meow. "For StarClan's sake!" She padded on over to her herbs store muttering all the way about something most likely about Riverheart.

"It's good to see you, Riverheart." Dawnheart purred. "How are you?"

"Urgh," Riverheart managed as he lay back down, panting from the effort. "Better, and you?"

"I am doing fine." Dawnheart felt odd talking to her former mentor as a warrior and not as an apprentice.

"Glad to hear it," Riverheart sighed. There was a mournful look in his eyes. Dawnheart realized how sad he must be, being cooped up in here. Riverheart was one of those cats that enjoyed moving around. He couldn't stand to be still. He reminded Dawnheart of her sister Frostwing.

"Are you done visiting?" Mapleleaf growled in Dawnheart's ear. Dawnheart jumped in surprise.

"Well if you want me to leave-" Dawnheart started but the look in Mapleleaf's eyes told her that yes, she should leave.

"Go on, Dawnheart," Riverheart encouraged. "Go get some rest."

"Okay," Dawnheart meowed grudgingly and left the den.

Outside the sun was still setting. She thought about taking Riverheart's advice and turning in early. She gave a yawn.

"Sleepy?" A soft meow came from behind her. It was Blazespirit. He and Snakefoot must have returned.

"Sort of," She responded.

"Well if you aren't to tired I was thinking you and I could go on a little adventure together. You in?" He asked slyly.

Dawnheart felt her heart soar. "As long as we're back by moonhigh." Then she remembered Frostwing. Would she want to come? She and her sister did so much together. But she desperately wanted to be alone with Blazespirit too.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blazespirit motioned to the tunnel. "That tunnel is perfectly open." Together they scurried out of camp, waiting to see what was in store for them.

"Ha!" Blazespirit raced through the trees. "I can run faster than you!"

"Oh yeah?" Dawnheart teased. She put on an extra burst of speed and surpassed Blazespirit. The forest was seemingly alive tonight. The sounds of insects buzzing and nocturnal animals awakening from their sunlight slumber. Trees and plants whipped past them as they ran along the forest. Dawnheart felt her heart pounding as her paws made contact with the forest ground.

"Bet you can't climb this tree as fast as I can!" Blazespirit scaled a large oak with graceful ease. ThunderClan apprentices spent a lot of time learning how to climb trees. Climbing came naturally to Blazespirit but it was nearly impossible for Frostwing and Dawnheart for some reason. Dawnheart followed him fighting desperate. They sat in the branches, gasping for air. Dawnheart's chest felt like it was on fire but her heart was ready to soar.

"That was awesome!" Blazespirit puffed, "Whew! I am not used to that kind of exercise!"

"Yeah well you better get used to it real quick!" Dawnheart jumped up and started jumping from tree to tree. Blazespirit let out a yowl in playful protest and bounded after her.

"Get back here!" Blazespirit yowled. Dawnheart could hear his breathing.

"You're going to have to catch me!" She yowled at him. She leaped to the ground and continued the chase. She could hear the wind in her ears and feel the roots of trees embedded into the forest beneath her paws.

She could hear Blazespirit coming behind her until BOOM! He tackled her. She managed to flip around and with sheathed claws began batting his mouth playfully. Quickly they dissolved into laughter as the warriors of silverpelt twinkled above them. Dawnheart felt the happiest she'd been in her entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawnheart and Blazespirit were by the lake. The lightning bugs were buzzing around them every now and then emitting a soft glow. Dawnheart and Blazespirit's tails were intertwined. The gray warrior's fur seemed to come alive with moonlight as Silverpelt's warriors twinkled softly in the sky. Dawnheart felt her heart beat in chest as she nuzzled Blazespirit's side and let out a soft purr.

"Blazespirit…"

"Wrong," A deep growl rumbled from deep inside the tom. Dawnheart could feel the vibrations. She looked up at Blazespirit. His ice blue eyes were no longer full of the love and happiness but full of hate. They weren't even blue; they were amber eyes of a hardened heart. Dawnheart jumped back as she realized this was no longer Blazespirit. She was looking into the eyes of a dark brown tabby.

"Shadowclaw!" She gasped. The tom's upper lip curled.

"You remember me," He snarled. His voice was like claws scraping across hard boulders making that eerie screech that pierced Dawnheart like thorns.

"What do you want," She tried to adopt Frostwing's aggressive tone and stance but even she could hear the unbridled fear in her voice.

"I was expecting something like how did you get here or please don't kill me," Shadowclaw sighed. "I might as well explain how I happened to come into your dreams before I explain what I want."

Dreams? Dawnheart hadn't even fallen asleep! She and Blazespirit really had been by the lake! What was going on? "Wait, I didn't-" Dawnheart began only to get cut off by Shadowclaw.

"You did fall asleep," Shadowclaw rolled his eyes. "Next to Blazespirit at this lake after a night full of frolicking in the woodlands. I just happen to have the ability to walk in other cat's dreams." His tone implied that he was talking to a kit. He padded over to her, brushing her side. His tail swiped under his nose. His fur smelled like mud and something else, something more sinister. "Well now that the formalities are over let me cut to the chase." Shadowclaw flicked his tail from side to side. He sat down in such a way that the moonlight cast a shadow over half of his face.

"What do you want?" Dawnheart hissed at him.

"Oh, my precious kitty," He made a deep rumbly purr.

"I am nobody's precious!" Dawnheart growled. Now she felt what it was like to be her sister, always treated inferior.

"Whatever," He snarled. "My reasons for coming here are simple. You are going to report your clan's activity. Deaths, births, weak spots, dramas, and especially the loss of a leader's life."

"I'd never betray my clan!" Dawnheart yowled. How dare he even ask such a question! Did he honestly think she'd do that?

"Oh yes you will," He hissed. "You are someone's 'precious', what's his name?" He thought for a moment. "Ah yes," His face contorted into that of a mad cat. "Blazespirit," He mewed in a cruel imitation of Dawnheart's meow.

"No," She breathed.

"Yes," He stared at her with eyes full of hate. "In exchange for the protection of your precious and any kits you may have together you will be revealing your clan's secrets every night."

Suddenly the forest was no longer the welcoming warm place it had been when she and Blazespirit had left camp. It was suddenly very dark. The trees swayed in a cold nighttime breeze. The rustle no longer sounded like gentle whisper but cold, harsh laughter. The shadows become long and threatening. The sky overhead rumbled at the premonition of a thunderstorm. Dawnheart's heart stopped for a moment.

"You wouldn't-" She managed. The world was spinning around her. Blazespirit? Dead? Would he really go that far for this?"

"I would," He looked smug. "A thousand times over if it means getting my way." The breeze picked up. "You silly cats, always making peace. Well there is no peace! There is only power and ambition! At one point there was tolerance but even you know that is impossible at this stage. Old rivalries between clans are being dug up once more. Soon what little patience you cats have with each other will break and total carnage will break out.

"My plan is to conquer all of you when you are at your least vulnerable." Shadowclaw's tone was one of triumph. " I shall kill every cat who dares get in my way but if you agree to help me," He shoved his face into hers. "I will spare you and your Blazespirit." His voice smelled of rotting animal. "Do you accept?"

"Only if you protect my sister and her potential mate." She squeaked. Shadowclaw made an exasperated moan.

"Ugh!" He yowled. "You mean if your sister finds a mate! She is so aggressive! I have no idea how you can even be her sister."

"Frostwing is a great cat!" Dawnheart yowled. She was protective of her sister. Her sister didn't often fall into cat's good books so Dawnheart had to make sure cats knew that her sister was an amazing cat too.

"Really?" Shadowclaw rolled his eyes. "I went to try and get into her mind and I was greeted by a bunch of stubborn static and fuzz. A brilliant mind, yes, but definitely defiant." He examined a pad as if trying to locate a cut. "You're sister is just one large thorn in my paw but if she means that much to you I guess I can protect her too."

Dawnheart suddenly became aware of the howling wind. It became like a tempest. It whipped Dawnheart's fur and began tossing leaves through the air. It's sharp bitter cold felt like needles of ice into her skin.

"So, I ask you once more," Shadowclaw's voice was as cold and as sharp as the wind. "Do you accept my offer?" For a moment Dawnheart was torn between loyalty to her clan and love for her friends and family. Should she tell him the clan's secrets for the protection of her friends? Or risk it all and deny his offer? If what he said was true denying was to condemn them all to an early grave. Her heart tore into pieces as she finally she gave her answer.

"Yes."

Shadowclaw's face turned to triumph, as the wind whipped around them faster and harder than ever. Dawnheart could barely keep her balance as she fought against the surging wind. Raindrops began to fall. Cold and icy, they pelted down in a rush of cold water. Her legs finally collapsed and she sank into darkness.

"Dawnheart!" Someone was nudging her. "Dawnheart!"

She opened her eyes. Blazespirit was prodding her.

"Dawnheart! We have to go!" He urged. "Wake up!" Thunder rumbled overhead. She sat up. Dark clouds covered the moon and sky. The wind was starting to pick up.

"We need to get back to camp." Blazespirit meowed urgently. "Before the others get back and before this storm starts."

"Did we fall asleep?" Dawnheart asked. She stood up and stretched her legs. They were sore from sleeping on the ground.  
"Yeah, we did," He kept his eye on the sky as if expecting it to swallow him. "You must have been fighting badgers in your sleep, your thrashing woke me up."

Thunder rumbled and the heavens lost their hold of the tidal wave of rain. The wind howled and grabbed the trees branches shaking them so violently the leaves fell easy to the ground. But it wasn't the freezing rain that chilled Dawnheart to the one. It was the realization of what she'd just done.

"Are you okay?" Blazespirit asked. He was looking at her oddly. He knew something was up.

"I'm fine." Dawnheart lied and she knew it was the first of many lies to come. She followed Blazespirit blindly through the woods. Every paw step filled her with guilt and dread. She didn't remember if Blazespirit had tried talking to her. She didn't really even remember the rain that stung her her skin with its icy cold drops. She didn't remember if the senior warriors were back yet when they finally reached camp. The only thing she remembered was sinking down in her moss bed and, even though she was dead on her paws, not being able to sleep a wink that night from the shock.


	11. Chapter 11

"And that is the story of SkyClan!" Frostwing finished with all the kits raptured on her every word with the exception of Gingerfur's kits who were fast asleep in a pile by Frostwing who curled instinctively around them.

"Wow!" Aspenkit yowled excitedly his green eyes sparkling with wonder. "You tell way better stories than the elders!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Leafkit.

"Mrph!" Mumbled Owlkit through a mouthful of his own tail. Owlkit had started chasing his own tail when Frostwing got to a suspenseful part. He spat out his tail so he could speak properly. "You are so much better!"

"Thank you," Frostwing meowed. On the outside she tried to act like this was no big deal but inside she was glowing with pride. Compliments were rare for her and she would take what she could get.

"Can you tell us another?" Leafkit squeaked.

"It's getting late-" Frostwing started.

"It's not even close to moonhigh!" Leafkit interrupted. Frostwing sighed. When the kits made up their mind about something there was no turning back.

"Okay," She muttered. Her throat felt a little sore from all this talking. Maybe she'd go see Mapleleaf later to get some honey. "Once, many moons ago in the forest…"

She began telling one of her favorite stories, the story of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. It wasn't nearly as good as Firestar but it would do.

She continued on with the story even though she was almost completely positive all the kits were asleep. She liked telling stories. She could completely zone out telling a story and think about other things and never miss a beat. She always dreaded coming to the end of telling a story. Good stories were ones you desperately had to find out the endings but desperately didn't want them to end and unfortunately almost every story in her repertoire was a great story.

Besides Frostwing's voice, the only other sounds in the nursery were the soft breathing of the kits. Kits have it lucky, Frostwing thought. They aren't ever scolded as harshly as warriors and they have carefree lives until they are six moons. However kits just wanted to grow up and become warriors. Frostwing herself was guilty of it, but now all she wanted was to be a kit again.

"The end," Frostwing finished her meow a little hoarse. She found herself surprised when she uttered these words. Had she really just told the entire story? By the silence that followed it seems she had. Her throat hurt worse now that she wasn't distracted from it. She thought about getting up and going to see Mapleleaf but then realized that the kits were all sleeping on her belly. She didn't want to disturb them by getting up and have them demand another story so she laid her head in her paws and closed her eyes.

"How are the kits?" Frostwing was startled awake. She opened her eyes. Mapleleaf was standing over her. In the background wind howled and thunder rumbled. But from the looks of it no storm could keep Mapleleaf.

"Fine," She answered but the only thing that came out was a squeak and her throat throbbing desperately.

"Sore throat?" Mapleleaf asked. Frostwing nodded and winced. Even that slight movement had enraged her throat. "Here," Mapleleaf pushed something toward her. "Suck on that."

They were honeycombs! Frostwing quickly grabbed them up and began sucking. Her throat wailed in protest at first but the pain ebbed away.

"Thanks," She managed. Mapleleaf grunted.

"I figured they would want you to tell them stories," Mapleleaf laid down in front of Frostwing. Now Frostwing could see how damp her fur was. She must have come just to check in even during this awful storm.

"They most certainly did," Frostwing croaked.

"Which stories did you tell?" Mapleleaf asked. Frostwing was taken a back. No one was supposed to know the story of SkyClan. Frostwing only knew because her mother had told her the story when she was very young. Her sister had been asleep. Hazeltail had explained the story had been passed down from mother to kit for generations and that no other clan member must know. She'd only told the kits because she was unsure whether or not she'd ever find a mate and have kits. Her clan members could barely put up with her let alone like her! Well they didn't hate but love was probably a stretch.

"Uh, you know, stories," She stammered. "Just stuff the elders told us."

"I see," Mapleleaf grunted. "The main reason I came out was because I was awoken up by your sister and your friend, Blaze something or other, clambering through camp in the pouring rain. They couldn't be any louder!"  
Dawnheart and Blazespirit had been out together? Frostwing's ears twitched. Why hadn't they invited her? She felt a sharp pang in her gut. How come Dawnheart had to be the perfect cat? She got the personality, the talent, the looks, and now Blazespirit! Blazespirit had always been a friend for both cats, now only Dawnheart was the only cat he wanted. Couldn't Dawnheart see that Frostwing like him?

Frostwing barely suppressed the shock from showing on her face. She had just admitted to herself that she liked Blazespirit! Her face felt hot. How could she like another cat!

"Anyways," Mapleleaf yawned, breaking Frostwing's train of thought. "I have more honey combs if you want them for later, and-"

BOOM! A loud clap of thunder shook the forest. Plink, plink, plink! Hail rained down on the roof of the nursery. Mapleleaf and Frostwing looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I am staying the night in here," Mapleleaf grumbled annoyed at the weather for keeping her in one place. "Anyway, I think I'll turn in for the night." Mapleleaf yawned and padded over to a moss nest. She plopped down and her eyes immediately closed. Within a few minutes Frostwing heard the soft snoring of Mapleleaf. Frostwing placed her head in her paws as her head buzzed with thoughts.

Does Blazespirit like Dawnheart?

Does Dawnheart like Blazespirit?

Why wouldn't Blazespirit like her?  
What made Dawnheart so much better than her? Could she do no wrong?

Frostwing turned these thoughts in her mind until finally, as hail pounded and thunder rumbled, she fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Frostwing woke shortly before dawn. The kits and Mapleleaf slept soundly on so Frostwing did her best to make as little sound and movement as possible, but this was foiled when she tripped over a moss nest.

"Fox-dung!" She exclaimed. Then realized she was supposed to be quiet. Fortunately the only thing that happened was Mapleleaf rolling over in her sleep. Relieved, Frostwing slipped outside.

The torrential downpour left the forest in a wet haze. Everything was damp and slippery. Frostwing shivered as she felt a chilly breeze rustle her fur. She gave an air a quick taste. It no longer smelled like newleaf. It smelled cold and barren, like leafbare. The taste of incoming snow filled Frostwing with some satisfaction. Unlike the others, Frostwing loved snow and ice. She had always thought it was pretty even if it was bitterly cold.

Shades of pink were beginning to show at the horizon. She should probably wake another warrior up for dawn patrol and set up a hunting patrol as well. She padded over to the mouth of the warrior's den but just as she was about to enter she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're- Oh! Blazespirit!" She realized with horror.

"Sorry," He yawned.

"I was just about to get someone up for dawn patrol," She explained.

Blazespirit stretched out, elongating his long gray body stretching his front paws out, then as he pulled himself forward he left his back legs behind them dragging them almost. He froze in that position, back legs outstretched as he saw Frostwing's face.

"What?" He looked confused. "I'm only stretching."

"Yeah, but," Frostwing stifled a giggle. "In that position you look ridiculous, like your trying to walk dragging your hind legs!"

Blazespirit paused as if contemplating this, then, with his hind legs still in that stretched position, started dragging himself around. Frostwing laughed.

"Urf! This is harder than I thought!" He groaned.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Trying to imagine what it's like to have no back legs!" He managed. "It's painful!"

"Come on," She managed. "We need to start dawn patrol." Blazespirit popped up, ready for action.

"Onward!" He yowled and dashed for the exit.

"Wait up you mouse brain!" Frostwing called after him.

"It feels good to be out," He tasted the air. "I smell," He threw a quick mischievous glance at Frostwing. "Rabbit,"

Frostwing' ears perked up. She loved rabbits! She gave the air a quick taste too. The scent of rabbit was over whelming. Her paws itched to catch it, but duty calls. "We should go," Frostwing meowed coolly as her stomach rumbled in protest.

"Whatever you say," Blazespirit responded giving a wistful look to the forest. Frostwing could tell he too was hungry but they needed to mark their territory.

The day grew even colder as they padded through the forest. The win picked up quickly. Frostwing felt her stomach rumble.

"That was loud." Blazespirit commented. Frostwing's face grew warm. She hadn't wanted it to be loud! "I am starving too. Maybe we should hunt after words."

"Fine by me," Frostwing agreed, but her stomach gave an enthusiastic yes.

It wasn't long before they had finished and had made it back to camp. Snakefoot greeted them as they entered.

"Did you just come back from patrol?" He asked.

"Yup," Blazespirit meowed cheerfully. "Nothing odd to report, except that Frostwing's been acting like a deputy."

"Shut-up," She rolled her eyes. "You two go on a hunting patrol, I'll go with Danwheart. If we head to separate places we might catch enough for the others when they get back."  
"Blazespirit is right," Snakefoot remarked in a tone that suggested he really didn't want to be ordered around by a younger cat. "You're acting like a deputy."

"Well sorry if I want to eat!" She snapped. "If you want to go hungry, go ahead and don't go hunting!"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go out with Dawnheart though, I am pretty sure she hasn't slept all night. She only just now fell asleep."

"Who else am I going to take?" She asked him. "Our medicine cat?"

"Sure if you'll have me." Mapleleaf meowed from right behind them. They all jumped. No one had noticed her at all. "I just checked on Riverheart, his wound is healing much faster, and you tripping over that moss nest this morning? Smooth move." Frostwing felt her face grow hot. Snakefoot snickered.

"Fine, we'll go hunting together." She meowed hastily. "Let's move out."

"I never knew medicine cats went hunting," She commented as she watched Mapleleaf bury a shrew.

"We do," Mapleleaf responded and took another look at her handiwork. "Quit chatting and more hunting. I have one shrew to your zero. I thought you were the best hunter of your apprentices."

Frostwing's face grew hot once more. "I can catch more than you any day!" She bragged.

"Oh really?" Mapleleaf taunted.

As it turned out, Mapleleaf was an adept hunter even though she spent most of her time tucked away inside of a den. She caught 8 pieces of freshkill. Frostwing had her dignity to defend and broke her former record of 6 pieces by catching 8 as well. Meaning they were equally matched. As they dropped off their prizes at the freshkill pile Mapleleaf turned to her.

"So all that bragging wasn't just hot air," Mapleleaf meowed.

"I just let us go tied so you wouldn't feel hurt," Frostwing answered coolly. "Just kidding, Mapleleaf, you're an excellent hunter."  
"You think I spend all my time wiping runny noses," Mapleleaf meowed gruffly. "Why don't we go check on your sister?"

Frostwing threw a glance at the warrior's den. It was awfully weird for Dawnheart to sleeping this late.

"Sounds good to me, I have nothing else to do," Forstwing shrugged.

Dawnheart was curled up in a tight ball muttering something in her sleep.

"Dawnheart?" Frostwing nudged her sleeping sister with her paw.

"No…" Dawnheart mumbled and rolled over. "Stop… get away…" One of her paws reached out claws extended. Frostwing didn't have time to get out of the way.

"Dawnheart! That hurt!" Frostwing yowled. Her face stung. Dawnheart's eyes snapped open. She took one look at Frostwing's face and gasped.

"Frostwing!" She exclaimed jumping up to take a better look at her face.

"Thanks for the scratch." She growled at Dawnheart.

"I'm so sorry! I had this terrible dream and-" Dawnheart stopped. Her eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed and burst into tears.  
"Don't get so stressed out!" Frostwing meowed frantically. "It's just a little scratch. Mapleleaf can fix it up."

"Frostwing? Dawnheart?" It was Mapleleaf. She hurriedly padded in.

"Dawnheart, it's okay," She tried comforting the she-cat. "Let's go up to my den and we can talk about… this."  
"Talk about what?" Frostwing called after them. Mapleleaf gave her a look that told her to shut-up.


	13. Chapter 13

The mist soon turned into another all out thunderstorm. With the thunder pounding and rain falling so hard it was starting to rise Frostwing ordered everyone to move into the nursery in case of flooding. She and Mapleleaf had to help support Riverheart up to the nursery, Dawnheart packed up essential herbs, and Snakefoot and Blazespirit moved the freshkill pile but once everyone was up there Frostwing knew she had made the right call.

"The camp is starting to flood!" Squeaked Leafkit excitedly. She started bounding around the nursery excitedly until she tripped over one of Gingerfur's kits who squealed in protest which woke all the other kits up and started a chain reaction of bawling kits.

Frostwing muttered some undesirable things under her breath.

"They're probably hungry," Blazespirit commented. Every one looked at one another. No one here could feed the kits. Gingerfur and the others weren't back yet and with the flooding they might not be back for a while.

"I got it," Mapleleaf sighed. She lay beside the squealing kits and nudged them to her belly. Everyone stared as the kits began to suckle. Mapleleaf stared back challenging them to question her. Frostwing shrugged and turned away noticing that as she did, the others did too.

"Frostwing," A raspy meow, Riverheart's meow. He cleared his throat. "Ack, sorry, I haven't really been able to talk much." His voice was clearer now. "Frostwing could you come over here?"

She padded over to the elder warrior. He lay on a moss nest, his hips heavily bandaged, but it wasn't the wound that disturbed her, it was the look in Riverheart's eyes. They were dull, lifeless, like he had never seen the light of day. Being cooped up in the medicine cat den hadn't done much good for Riverheart.

"Riverheart, how is the injury? I suppose it won't be long before you return to your duties." Frostwing meowed trying to be optimistic.

"That's the thing, I am not sure I can be a warrior again," The flecks of gray on his muzzle were more noticeable than ever. "I'm sure you noticed how hard it was for me to stand when you helped move me up to the nursery." This was true, it took both Mapleleaf and Frostwing to help Riverheart to his feet. Mapleleaf used her tail to support his back while he leaned on Frostwing to stand fully.

"It is well known that being a warrior has been my life since Snowstorm died." The old deputy looked saddened by the very mention of his former mate's name. Snowstorm had died in a snow storm-how ironic- giving birth to Snakefoot and another sister, named Hollykit. Hollykit didn't live through the greencough epidemic. "Really, I think it is time for me to retire. I may never recover from this."

"But then who will be deputy?" Frostwing asked. Riverheart had been deputy for a long time, missing out on become leader twice. The first time was when a very large storm seperated the clans and in his absence another cat was appointed deputy and then leader. The second time, when he had greencough, he'd handed his deputy position over to Whitestar, his brother and when the current leader of that time died from sickness, Whitestar became Whitestar, and gave Riverheart his deputy title back. Now that Frostwing thought about it, Riverheart just seemed to have more and more misfortune than any other cat.

"Seeing as how you have been taking over for me, I was hoping you'd accept it," He meowed dryly.

"What?" Frostwing gasped. "No, no, no, no, no, I can't be deputy. I just organized a few patrols."

"And you recognized the incoming risks of a flood." Riverheart pointed out.

"Okay sure but-"

"And do you remember the gathering, when you helped treat cats?" Riverheart pointed out.

"Well, that was where I was needed." Frostwing raised her voice.

"And training, you always took the lead, and made sure no one slacked off." Riverheart matched her volume.

"I was just trying to make sure we didn't raise a bunch of no good fighters!" Frostwing yowled.

"You took the time to make sure those apprentices did everything they needed to become successful!" Riverheart forced himself to sit up. "Plus, you have a certain quality I never possessed. You can figure than one on your own. Now accept the fact that as soon as the others get back I am recommending you to Whitestar." Every cat was staring at them.

"This would be the time I stalked off but obviously since I can't walk," Riverheart sighed and sank back into his moss nest.

"Hold on! Wait!" Frostwing tried but Riverheart curled up, positioning his paws over his ears and his tail over his eyes making the message clear: end of discussion.

Frostwing stalked out by the entrance. She stared out into the rain. How could Riverheart think that she could be a deputy? Had all the herbs gotten to his brain? Did she want deputy? She had to admit, she liked the idea of it but would other cats accept her as deputy? Why wouldn't Whitestar choose someone wiser? Breezepelt or Finchwing would suit the position extremely well. Lemontail wasn't a bad choice either neither was Juniperpelt. All of those cats had more experience and way more respect from their clan mates. Frostwing knew she wasn't like them and never could be.

Frostwing wasn't oblivious to the looks other cats gave her. She knew the others thought of her as nothing more than crowfood in the freshkill pile. She knew she was rude, blunt, and a little obstinate and because of most of her previous offenses it seemed that know one would accept her a deputy.

"He's right you know," It was Blazespirit. His slender gray body sat down next to her. Instinctively he intertwined his tail with hers. His touch made her feel like she had wings to fly but with the news of deputy her wings felt weighed down with worry.

"Not really," Frostwing stared out watching the rain fall quickly in camp. Sure enough, the water level was rising fast in camp. "I haven't even had an apprentice yet." She murmurred.

"That may be fixed sooner than you think." Blazespirit watched the rain fall faster and faster. Frostwing rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent of forest on his fur. "As soon those kits become of age I think you're a prime candidate as a mentor."

"I hope so," She murmured again and buried her head deeper into his fur. Blazespirit didn't even seem to notice. "Because Mistysky will raise Shadow Realm if I become deputy without being a mentor first."

A deep purr formed in his chest. A deep rumble that vibrated through out. "Mistysky would indeed do that," He meowed. "But I think she'll understand, especially now that she won't be alone in the elders den."

Mistysky always complained about how lonely she was but everybody was lonely. When Frostwing and Blazespirit were only kits a massive epidemic of greencough had devastated the clans. Every cat had lost some one. You couldn't go a day without remembering it.

Frostwing closed her eyes for a moment, just to get away. The air was piercingly cold outside but inside the air was warm. Since Frostwing had half of her body outside, and half inside, she felt have cold half warm. It was really odd…

"Why don't you go take a rest?" Blazespirit suggested.

She opened her eyes and looked into his icy blue eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe," He faked a mock suspicious look. Frostwing laughed.

"You really should get some rest." He meowed. "I'll wake you if something happens."  
"Promise?"

"Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Blazespirit continued to survey the camp while Frostwing slept. She'd fallen asleep on his feet but Blazspirit wasn't to keen on waking her up just to get her off his feet. She'd probably bit hi s head of. He watched the rain pound down, flooding the camp. It was unlikely the others would be back until the rain stopped. He glanced down at Frostwing. A small spark of jealousy tried to light flames of hate inside him. After all Frostwing had done now she was going to be deputy? She was always so bossy during training, impatient for almost everything else, abrasive about most things, aggressive towards everyone, and just blunt for everything!

But now that Blazespirit looked into it he saw how some of these qualities would help a leader. Bossy could also help deliver orders, aggressive would prevent any cat from getting close to her, abrasive; great arguer, and bluntness would help her not to put up with any fox dung from others. He wasn't sure about abrasive and impatient but they probably fit in there too.

Why would Riverheart want Frostwing as a deputy? There were many other cats with more experience than her who would fit the job. Though Frostwing had seemingly been deputy since the others left. She had organized dawn patrol and hunting patrols as well as evacuating the camp up to higher ground.

Frostwing stirred in her sleep. She rolled over and Blazespirit had to prevent her from rolling over the edge. Frostwing's toes twitched and her body gave a slight spasm. Blazespirit remembered that Frostwing had always been a bit of a restless sleeper. She always kicked and rolled and fidgeted in her sleep. It had been really annoying when they were kits and apprentices. Every night Blazespirit had been woken up by her fervent and relentless kicking. Occasionally she yowled out loud. Most of the time it was just a yowl but once Blazespirit remembered waking up to her uttering something softly under her breath. It sounded like a plea to save some one. It had been a brisk leaffall night with no moon. Her words were eerie and scared Blazespirit out so much he stayed awake for hours.

Frostwing's tail was still curled around his. This had been something they had done as small kits during a storm. They nestled closely together as if the storm was unable to affect all three of them together. Her head rest softly on his paws. Her gentle breathing rustled his fur. The rain pounded a steady rhythm on the roof. The kits had been play fight and were know all worn out and nestled around Mapleleaf who was washing Gingerfur's kits. The smell of milk wreathed around him. He heard the soft breathing of Frostwing and the other cats. Most them, with nothing better to do had fallen asleep. Lightning lit up the den briefly as thunder boomed but this time it sounded far off, almost dream like. He felt his eyes closing almost instinctively.

"Reminiscing about the old days?" A soft purr spoke to him. His eyes snapped open. It wasn't storming, and it wasn't day time. A full moon cast its eerie light in the den. Not a cloud was in the sky. He turned his head.

There was a white cat sitting next to him, her eyes an icy blue, like Frostwing's.

"Hello Blazespirit," She meowed softly.

"What's going on? Who are you?" He asked jumping to his paws.

"Relax," She chuckled. "I am Snowstorm,"

"I-I don't know you," He stammered. "I should really go. I wouldn't want me clan mates to worry you see. If they worry too much they might go looking for me and then get lost in this storm and maybe they won't be able to find their way back and then they'll die because something happened to them and it will be all my fault for not-"

Snowstorm let out a morrow of amusement. "You are just like Dewdrop!"

Dewdrop? But that was…

"How do you know my dad?" He asked. Now he was curious.  
"You wouldn't remember me," She meowed sadly. "But I was Riverheart's mate. I died kitting. It's a shame I couldn't watch my children grow up." She looked wistful. "I knew Dewdrop very well. He had a habit of word vomiting like that too."

"oh," Blazespirit felt a little sheepish. Then he realized he had no idea where he was.

"You're dreaming," Snowstorm answered his question before he asked it. "This is a message from StarClan."

Why would StarClan ever speak to him?

"So what is this message?" He asked, sitting down again.

"A warning really," She corrected him. "Something dark is coming to the forest."

"Well that's helpful," He growled. Couldn't StarClan be more specific? Why the vague hints that only made sense after you had the battle?

"Watch it," her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I was a very skilled warrior in my day, ask your mother, I was her mentor."

"I'm sorry," Blazespirit apologized quickly.

"This danger is something that can only happen as the bonds that have been forged through out the clans snap from the fights and rivals of many moons." She meowed quickly. "If you don't fortify these bonds soon the entire forest is in grave peril. You need to make sure the forest is unified so that this threat cannot and will not come."  
"But you said they are already snapped! How can I strengthen something that isn't even there?" He asked frantically.

"How should I know?" She asked. "You'll figure it out all in due time, I promise."

Suddenly a loud yowl disrupted the conversation. The yowl wasn't like anything Blazespirit had ever heard. It wasn't even cat like. Snowstorm's eye widen.

"I must go!" She leapt to her feet.

"Wait! Is there anything I should know?" He asked her. "Please?"

Snowstorm gave him a pitying glance. "You're existence will never be easy. It is one of the most difficult ways of life I've ever seen a cat have. I believe StarClan gave you this path because you were the only one who could follow it."

The ground started shaking. Blazespirit tried to stand but the vibrations forced him down. Things grew misty, hazy almost.

"The very fabric of this dream is being attacked!" Snowstorm yowled. "I was afraid of this."

"WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoI-" Blazespirit began to panic. He had no idea what she said but it sounded bad.

"I will return you to the surface but here is my last piece of advice:" She came up to him and wrapped her body around him protectively and whispered into his ear.

"Though your path will have many twists and turns remember that your heart is the best guide StarClan could give you," Her voice was soft and filled with sorrow. "Follow your heart, no matter where it leads you. There is nothing else you can do sometimes but listen to your heart."

Then everything got brilliantly bright. So bright, Blazespirit closed his eyes and fell into nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feed back! Please continue to help me find ways to improve. Special thanks to RebelleGirl and Hawkclaw of ThunderClan for all of their help. Both these people are super duper awesome and you should go check them out RIGHT NOW! I MEAN RIGHT NOW!**

**Now I have a second announcement. I am currently on ****hiatus- or a sort of break- due to school issues. As a result The New Hero, and some of my other works, will not be getting new chapters nearly as often. I have decided to make this decision as a result of school starting up. I am starting high school and I do have to pay more attention to my grades. As it turns out, high school is hard! I actually have to study! O.O**

**But, again, thank you so much for your continued support.**


End file.
